Agility Suit
Agility Suit The Agility Suit is a War-Mode accessory/armor/weapon when equipped in a accessory slot, it takes up all 5 slots. Your access to your inventory is completely revoked, and you have a few unique weapons placed in your hotbar that cannot be found anywhere else. If you remove the suit, your inventory will re-appear, and the weapons exclusive to this suit will disappear. You cannot mine blocks or pick up blocks while wearing this suit, so carefully plan before using it. Slots Slot 1: In the first slot of your hotbar, you have a blaster that fires quick rounds of plasma. Every use shoots out three rounds in quick succession, much like the Clockwork Assault Rifle. Stats * 65 Ranged Damage * 6 Use Time * 0 Knockback * 2% critical chance Slot 2: In the second slot, you will have a sword that can deal massive damage at close range, and also fires a wave of plasma when swung. After swinging, you must wait another 2 seconds before swinging again. Stats * 285 Melee Damage * 100 Ranged Damage (Plasma) * 2 use time * 10 Knockback Slot 3: In the third slot, you will have a beam sword similar in shape to the Arkhalis. When swung, it will act a lot like the Arkhalis, but with every swipe it leaves behind a trail. It can make up to 25 trails at a time with maxed out attack speed. If an enemy comes in contact with these trails, they will do damage and slow the enemy down. Stats: * 193 Melee Damage * Insanely Fast Speed * No Knockback Abilities * hold Shift to activate slow motion, lasts for 5 seconds can be used again after 5 seconds. (Works on mobs, but doesn't work in PvP.) * Right Click to dash towards your cursor. * Double tap the jump key to activate Jetpack Mode (forever fly towards your cursor) double tap jump to deactivate * fall 5 blocks to activate Diving Mode (like the Jetpack mode but faster and you are affected by gravity) * press F to activate Hyper Drive (everything but you moves insanely slow for 5 seconds) must wait 5 minutes until it can be used again. (Works on mobs, but not in PvP) * You can Wall Jump and Triple Jump. * You can breathe longer while underwater. * You will fall slower. * You will produce light. * You can swim as if using the Flippers. * You can't slip on ice. * You are not affected by knockback. * You will jump higher. * You can't take fall damage. Stats * 130 defense * 150% faster movement * everything else moves 25% slower crafting * Aglet * Anklet of The Wind * Bundle of Balloons * Diving Gear * Frog Leg * Frostspark Boots * Lucky Horseshoe * Master Ninja Gear * Jetpack * Arkhalis * Vortex Beater * True Excalibur crafted at: * Tinkerer's Workshop notes * All the materials can be collected in Pre-Hardmode but you can't craft it until you have beaten the crippled twins, fallen destroyer and Scytron